Z
by LightandDarknessUser
Summary: The newest update to the List is the a terrifying one: Number 2 has been replaced. This new enemy comes as a shock to Daniel both when he learns of him, and when he meets him. Will this alien prove to be Daniel's worst enemy, or the best friend he's ever had? OC deaths, OCxOC, DanielxMel.


** I do not own Daniel X.**

** DANIEL'S POV**

_A beast stood over me, its claws covered in a thick black ooze. Its serpentine tail was wrapped around my torso, constricting me until I couldn't breathe. Its glowing yellow eyes stared into my soul, derailing my train of thought and cutting off my powers. the claws began to rise, ready to cut me into bloody ribbons. An ear-piercing, blood-curtling shreak coupled with a monstrous roar erupted from its mauw. Its mandibles spread, snout opened, cheeks tore from the strain. The claws came down, and... _the nightmare ended.

I jolted up, cold sweat covering my entire body. The List was open on the desk in front of me, open to the newest update; a replacement. Abbaddon, Number 2, had been replaced. A new Number 2 had been added. His real name wasn't on the profile, nor was his picture, age, or race, though he was from Alpar Nok like us. His description called him an intergalactic serial killer, killing anyone with a bounty on their head, guilty or not, and stated that he had two acomplises who had also been recently added, 21 and 104, races also unknown. _Jeez, Prayer, don't update it if you can't provide any info._

"Daniel? Your still awake?" I turned to see Agent Judge standing in the doorway of my room.

"I wasn't until a couple minutes ago." I looked back at the List. "I just don't understand. Why would The Prayer replace the devil? He's never replaced someone before. This guy must be real bad news."

Judge scratched his head. "Can't you just do the same thing you did with the old Number 2? Imagine him being dead?"

I shook my head. "That was the most difficult thing I've ever done, and this new guy might have better telepathic powers than Abbaddon. He could block me." I closed his profile and opened 21's. "Plus, he has two lackies on the list. 21: female, age unknown, race unknown, name unknown, and from Alpar Nok." I closed that one and opened 104. "Same with 104, only male. I know I have to go after him or else The Prayer will confiscate the list and give it to someone else, but I don't want to underestimate him or overestimate him."

Judge sighed. "Well, you have my support. Remember that." He turned to leave, then stopped. "Also remember that you're starting at Mel's school tomorrow. Get a good rest."

The next morning Mel and I were dropped off at her highschool and I was immediately hunted down and identified as the new kid. A burly guy walked up to me immediately and tried to freak me out. "Hey," he called. "What's your name?"

"Why?"

"I make sure I know my prey's names when they arrive," he answered with a smirk. "So abou-" The crowded hallway suddenly parted, pushing us back. "Crap."

A boy dressed in a white jacket, red V-neck, and blue jeans walked down the gap in the hallway. He turned to us and smiled. "You're bullying again, Kyle."

Kyle backed away. "You've got it wrong, man. I was just-"

"Harrassing Daniel?" I was surprised that he knew my name. "What did I say would happen next time?"

"Hang on, I-!" The other boy's hand shot out and grabbed Kyle by the nose. He twisted it until it cracked, then threw him to the ground.

"I'll inform the office that you'll be checking in with the nurse so that you aren't counted late." The boy turned to me. His dyed red hair hung over his eyes, shadowing his eyes but failing to hide the bloody island amid a white lake; inhuman red eyes. "I'll take you to your first class, Daniel. Mel, you can catch up later." I walked with him as everyone else just returned to their original activities.

"Aren't you worried that you'll get in trouble?" I asked him.

"Nope. My parents don't give a damn what I do here and none of the teachers would dare to cross me. My parent's could buy the whole school if they wanted and everyone knows it." He held out his hand. "Aster Quinn. And you're Daniel X, right."

I was shocked. "Wha-?"

"Daniel Xavier?"

"Right, right." I shook his hand and we walked on. "How did you know my name anyway?"

He looked ahead. "I guess you could call me a psychic. I meet someone, I instantly know everything about them." He smirked and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Or that's what I tell everyone. I'm pretty sure you know the real reason, Alien Hunter." He stopped in front of a class room. "Well, here we are." He walked away before I could ask him what he was talking about, although I was pretty sure I already knew.

At lunch, Mel and I finally met back up. "What happened earlier?" she asked.

I responded, "I think I found Number 2."


End file.
